kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Eggstraordinary
Preface Eggstraordinary (known as Eggy to the non-downs) is a many-faceted room. Entering the room as an outsider can be risky. You might run into a certain uber-friendly user willing to tell you everything there is to know, or you may run into a league of chat masters bent on destruction who will smite you upon one misguided chat. You would be best off staying quiet to begin with. As the rather dense editor before me stated, this room is going through some enjoyable turmoil. All in all, one who is considering this room should hop in now, tensions are rising fast. What happens next just might be epic... The 4 Horsemen The Four Horsemen of the Eggpocalypse have united under two purposes. The first of which is to protect the innocent and be, though assholes at times, helpful. Secondly, The Four Horsemen are here in Eggy to slay trolls. They each possess a different quality of "pwnage" and will absolutely tear your shit up if you are: Stupid, trolling, flaming, spamming, emo, or any other number of hideously annoying things. Understandably, there are many who feel jilted, offended, raped, pillaged, insulted, and trampled by The Four. They can get over it. If you harbor some bad feelings towards one of them, you were wrong and they told you so. There are no frequently visiting mods in Eggy. Trust nobody if not The Four. The Rules of Eggy Rule#1: Don't talk about Eggy. The NEW Rule#1: Don't talk about religion if you're a dumb ass Christian who doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about Rule#2: If discussion arises, see Rule#1. Room Owner Eggy never comes around anymore. Don't worry about it. Eggy Regulars The regular CHATTERS. Please have been involved frequently in the Eggy Chat for at least two weeks PRIOR to being added. Boy Regulars Please do NOT feed the boys. assassinbrad: Cool guy thats on frequently. Likes command and conquer. Bballdude98: A guy that plays minions a lot. Belkal: '''Awesome guy. Likes to RP with his marshmallow gun, best friend of kittywithkatana. An old regular. '''BlackRoseflash: '''Is totally gloomy and thinks life is a waste of time. '''bobert33: '''An ex stoner that still drinks and smokes while on the internet. '''bopken: One of the only really guys in Eggy that posts the badges he gets. bowen10000: Identifies and removes trolls efficiently. actively edits this wiki as needed. anyone who plays 'go fish' or any other card game in kongregate chat is a FLAMING HOMOSEXUAL and just might get muted for being annoying as hell. Horseman of Pestilence.' '' ' Circuit8: He knows everything and you are wrong. Also plays guitar like a beast. Horseman of Death. comunisumsucks: Is known for being the sexiest person in Eggy. (He thinks that). Darkonius: A funny guy that likes computer games and chats sometimes.' ' EnyOne25: Is very smart, and an amazing buddy. Some people hate him though. Eskimo_Man: '''Funny guy that plays tower defense games a lot. He isn't an Eskimo. '''FoxLimited:Into fat chicks, tossing salads, and interior decorating. Gewt: A cool guy that is usually busy. He's also sometimes chatting. graveyard890: Is a nice guy, who makes people laugh. Some people hates him. imtoawsome: A guy that always plays Everybody Edits and he is awesome. Lawlie: '''Former account name was '''diablo_wyvern. Recently failed at trolling so hard he made up a story about studying Eggy for a school project. Having balls fail. LordsKnight: He's so hawt it isn't even funny. He's a fool. Lufc4ever: Is a major emo person. Isn't nice to anybody. Almost everyone hates him. nick7852: '''"Get on your knees like a good bitch" is one of this brilliant man's quotes. Definitely on the god tier in terms of cool, unlike most of the vain faggots in Eggy '''onlineidiot1994: Most of the newer regulars say he has always been an idiot and always will, but they're just mad because he fucked their girlfriends and said women left their lovers for him. PMdutch: Funny dutch guy. When he speaks dutch, ignore him. ramonio: Is a pointless person that gives good advices. Little bit quickly agitated, but always in for a compromise. Redeement: The deadly Humanitarian. Holds a belief that if grass is green and banana milkshake is yellowish, vegetarians are stupid. Horseman of War. '''Having lost his school-rental computer due to his completion of said institution, Redeement will be taking a break while he settles his ass down somewhere doing something. Will be missed '''rein: '''Is evil and anyone that dares to stay 1 hour will suffer a life of horrible fates. Or not. '''Senoac13: '''Sports_zacharyhs cousin, an old Eggy reg thats still active and is nice and funny. '''Sports_zacharyh: '''Senoac13s cousin, an old Eggy reg thats still active and is nice and funny. '''Surrender: Makes everyone surrender when he chats. thekodos: Plays drums better than your mom plays his foreskin.....and that's impressive!!!! Horseman of Famine. ''' '''ugotvictimized: '''The chill one. Girl Regulars Rule 37. '''brenda1996: No humor in real life, but everyone likes her humor. Is smart and polite. canadianscanread: '''Yup, she is from Canada. Random girl that likes cats. '''Cluchy: '''Amazing girl that likes purple cookies. She is on facebook a lot. '''crazygirl98: Not crazy at all, but a really nice girl. Also kinda shy. diamondeyes: An awesome girl that likes to argue. Is very smart and knows how to make everyone be nice. EmoGurlB4MV: '''A really nice emo with finally black hair. Everyone loves her emoness and she drinks a lot. '''hiddenstar: An Aussie that constantly comes to play, she's in Uni. holly_ray: Cool girl that always starts nice conversations. imthebestever: Her name doesnt lie and she plays pr2 a lot. kittywithkatana: Awesome girl that is nice, friendly, funny, and smart. Ex-regular that came back to play. Member since early 2008. miz_icy: '''Is the girl who stays up till 2 AM on weekdays when she has school.. but recently she's trying to change that. '''PyrettaBlaze: Her real name is Trogdor the Burninator. One of the best on eggy. tj09target: Doesnt give out personal info. virrea: Smart girl thats plays the game Just Chatting so she can be in all time best high scores. Is also AFK a lot. Regularly visiting mods Barely any mods visit. Trolls Slayed a_sandwich: "IM HONGRY" "WOTS A WHIF" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" asf33: "''you guys are fools" "but no i'm not a yourmom troll. thats all i had to work with" "yeah she's pretty good at beatin off anybody"'' darkbullet59: “i do swim. i live next to it” “u r cat piss” “hav u ever tried sucied” “becuse u u think im r tard of it” dorkulator: "dez nigs be disrespectyn all up in here" killerrocks: “th fuvke” hbug12: "fagit" "n","i","g","g","e","r","s","o","w","a","t" " i no it is cause u r death" hungry_troll: FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME shaddow66: "''i'll suck your fathers"'' "''i touch kids" "put your dick in me" "no such thing as racist , just ethnic banter" Ex Regulars WE WANT MOST OF THE EX REGS BACK '''airjellyfish16: '''Lost his account, made a new one called '''Airjelly,' went to play in Digg Mark 1. Apoco796: Likes nobody, and nobody likes him. It's a perfect agreement. Is on MSN now. BlueberryMuffin: Left when Apoco did. Possibly the only person ever to like him. Also on MSN. BlueMuffinz: '''Funny guy that shouldnt have left. He only left because all of his friends went to play in another room. '''BrainFRZ: Also a mod now, she ditched Eggy after she became a mod. Room owner of Master Chief Kitchen. colin00: Used to play in Eggy. He plays in The Mall now. Crisler: Quit after he lost his internet. duckluver129: hates walker. FireandIce: Also a mod now thats not on much. He owns Room Mychermopia something like that. OblivionWildfire: Awesome guy that we all miss and love. Rebel2112: '''Has no time to kong because he is in Japan fighting in the war. We all wish him goodluck. '''Serran_: Gets grounded a lot and is smart and likes weird people. Some most people don't want her back. sisi623: Cant log on to kong anymore because her parents dont let her play on this site. We all grave misses her. WarlordsQueen: Likes to threaten to kill herself for attention. Don't worry, it IS just for attention. And lulz. don't buy the bullshit. Died of pancreatic cancer/leukemia/depression (boyfriend committed suicide/trolls mocking her). Warlords's sister made a guest appearance to announce the death using Warlords's account, the password to which was given to the grieving sister in an effort to let us all know that she really super cereally died. *lulz*'' '' WarriorsFan: Awesome person that always has a great attitude. windgecko: '''Great guy. Wish he comes back. '''Wizard158358: '''Another cool guy that liked roleplaying. '''wyattman854: wtf. You do not want/need to know. Funny Quotes I don't have a mom agentvineyard: im 13 how could i have a mom stupid Circuit8: Let's think about that one. Circuit8: EVERYBODY HAS A MOM. Circuit8: Logic fail. Lulz thekodos: '''And it is widy accepted to DRAW dicks PM fail '''graveyard890: idk in inches, but medium, why u asking graveyard890: damn pm fail Acting like a noob gamecool: '''grave i need to talk to you fast '''imthebestever: '''dont tell the world. just pm him '''graveyard890: what gamecool gamecool: '''my parents don't let me play Mortal kombat trilogy please buy it '''Hayle: '''Lol '''gamecool: '''grave please please please please secretly give it to me '''BlackRoseflash: '''what an awkward request '''graveyard890: i hate that game Hayle: '''Could be worse Bowen vs. Troll '''Henrikzetter1: yo graveyard890: yo Henrikzetter1: shut up Grave bowen10000: hey hen nobody likes you bowen10000: how does it feel? Henrikzetter1: lol i dont care, this isnt real life now is it? bowen10000: exactly bowen10000: so when i see "Henrikzetter1: shut up Grave" bowen10000: i wonder how you go about not calling yourself a hypocrite? Henrikzetter1: '''>.> '''Henrikzetter1: whatever At this time Henrikzetter1 left. To his credit, he did not troll when he came back. Notice that you do not need real logic. 'Three Quotes From thekodos' thekodos: Public restrooms make me feel like I'm playing Russian Roulette with my ass. thekodos: Trying to put a model plane together, but the instructions give no indication of how many beers it's gonna take. thekodos: My cat gets a lot of mail. He can barely open it and don't read good. I know. He can hear me. Suck it, cat. You don't type good too. 'The Demise of Fox' thekodos:"I prefer holding it" -Fox Circuit8:lmao Circuit8:new quote for the wikia redrat9595:Nice. thekodos: Tee ball homie thekodos: Tee ball DSA!!!!!! kdlballer: your moms part of the problem thekodos: Don't hurt yourself thinking up these insults kdlballer: good comeback. thekodos: It's on par with anything "your mom" related kdlballer: nobod y asked him to talk specifically and all hes doing is bitching kdlballer: he can go somewhere else thekodos: Are you getting all pissy? kdlballer: your mom did last night when i didnt come over thekodos: Wow, I thought the first one was just a joke thekodos: Two your mom jokes in 5 minutes pushes the brink of doucheness thekodos: I'd pump the brakes, kid. kdlballer: wow is what your mom says after i leave thekodos: Douche Status Achieved!!! Eggstraordinary records Please provide proof with screen shot (if you don't know how please ask or google), or a witness to this phenomenal feat. Thank you. 'Longest time chatting non-stop without leaving' Current holder(s): thekodos and PyrettaBlaze Time: 5 hours, 29 minutes and 44 seconds. 'Highest level on Bloons TD4' Round: '''111. '''Difficulty: Easy Map: '''Beginner '''Current holder: Redeement 'Eggy regulars to get a brilliant rating on every level of Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems!' 1. 'Bballdude98 (5/19/2010) '''2. '''Circuit8 (5/31/2010) 'Highest Wave on Mud and Blood 2 Wave: 91 Current Holder: Bballdude98 Highest Wave on Onslaught 2 Current Holder: Eskimo Man. Kills:4733 Shots:169258 Spend:932835 Score:4415108055 Wave:481 Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners